The totally creative title
by BobblyWack
Summary: Sonic and Amy are dating...but what does Fiona have to do with it? Damn girl, cool off. Need help with the plot...
1. Sonic Amy sittin' in a tree

I had no idea what to name this...so...suggestions? Please?

* * *

Amy's POV

"Ugh" I said flopping down on the floor next to my couch.

Shadow, who was next to me said, "Why next to the couch, and not _on_ the couch?"

I snapped back "I can do whatever the hell I want to do!"

He just rolled his eyes.

"When are you gonna get _her _outta here?" he asked rather rudely.

"NEVAR! HA HA HA! Just kidding, she's outta here on Friday." I replied.

"Good." He said.

'_Her_' is Fiona, who used to be very nice, until she started dating Scourge. I took her in a couple years ago, when we were besties. And now, she is a total biscuit. (A/N: My version on B****, you get it) Eventually, Shadow got fed up with her mooching off of me 24/7, and told me that she has to go.

Shadow is my brother… not really. But, he acts like it. He is _so_ over protective, it's not even funny.

"Well, I'm out." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow asked with force.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" I mimicked in my best Shadow voice, and slammed the door closed.

"Hmm…where to…?" I asked myself.

I had no idea where to go, so I just hopped on my Yamaha motor cycle and rode.

Since the last time you heard from me, I grew taller, older, and more gorgeous. I'm now 17. Sonic _finally_ got up the nerve to ask me out, and we've been dating for three years.

I smiled at the memory.

~x~ EPIC FLASHBACK! ~x~

"_SOOONIC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, running after him._

_Sonic was pretty agitated already, and he burst. "AMY! WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK GIRL-HOG SKULL, THAT I WILL _NEVER_ LOVE YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_Instead of bursting into tears, I turned around and walked away, with my nose in the air. Why? Because I was expecting that. Why? Because I'm just that smart._

"_Amy, wait!" he called out to me._

"_What?" I turned around, not angrily, not sadly, not happily, I just turned around._

"_I love you." He said._

_I sighed and face palmed. Guys are so indecisive. _

_I smirked, "How about you call me when you've made your decision" I said with sass, just like Rouge told me. I was gonna have to thank her for this in the near future._

~X~ EPIC ENDING ~X~

Two hours later he called me, and then we were dating.

And now I've got my decision! I'll go to his house! Thanks for helping me.

I drove above the speed limit across my shortcut, all the way to his house. I would have run, but I wanted to sit back and enjoy for a change.

When I finally got there, I parked my motorcycle and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he said as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Amy!"

"Hey. I was bored, so I came here"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because _I'm_ the last resort." He stepped aside and let me in.

I sighed "Well, you never know when it will strike, but there comes a moment at work when you've made up your mind that you just aren't doing anything productive for the rest of the day."

"Good point." He agreed

"I know, right!"

"So…" he started, as he sat down on the couch.

"So…" I said sitting next to him.

"Wanna make out?"

"Oh, _fuck_ no!" I said and scooted all the way down the couch.

"OH, you are _no_ fun." He accused me.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the boring one." I said rolling my eyes.

Neither of us knew what to say, so we just sat in awkward silence, until I broke the silence with one of my weird exclamations.

"IT WAS ME, I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG~!"(A/N: Gir moment, lol)

"Umm… _what_?" Sonic said, confused.

"SQUEE!" I yelled again.

"Umm…wha—wait, how do you even _spell_ that?"

"S-Q-U-E- E- E- E- E- E- E- E- E- exclamation point." I spelled out slowly for him.

He just gave me a look.

"Okay then… what now?" He asked.

"STARING CONTEST!" I said not really sure what else to say.

"Erm…Okay?" Sonic _really_ doesn't get my inner random-ness.

I took a long blink while counting to three "1…2…3!" I said and open my eyes staring into his eyes.

He stared.

I stared.

He stared some more.

I stared some more.

I was starting to get jittery.

"ALL RIGHT! I CAN'T STAND THIS!" I screamed, and took another long blink.

"HA! I WIN!" Sonic screamed.

"Ugh. Fine, have it your way." I mumbled.

"Good, you owe me a chilidog!" He nodded his head, very final with his decision.

"Umm…NO! Pfft!" I said and turned my nose up in the air away from him.

"Uh…YES! Pfft!" He said. "It's part of the,like, _deal_!" He said in a Valley Girl voice.

"Alright, _fine_ you get your chilidogs"

"YUSSSS!" He cheered in his Kip voice.

I sniggered at him.

I got up to leave for the kitchen. When I reached it, I pulled out some hotdogs, hotdog buns, and chili…but… no cheese.

"SOOONIC! You're outta cheese!" I whined.

"AYYYYMEE! That means you'll have to go to the store!" He mocked me.

"Ugh! But I don't wanna!" I whined again.

I somehow wound up being pushed out the door by Sonic. "Have fun!" he said, and pushed me out. I pondered whether or not to run, or take my motorcycle. I decided to run. I was nearly as fast as Sonic. All those years of chasing him really paid off!

_I might as well get something for myself then…_ I thought. So, what did I need…? Well, I might need a flyswatter for Fiona…Just kidding! Or am I?

I finally made it to the grocery store. I shot straight to the dairy aisle. "Hmm…" I said out loud "which kind would he like?" I looked between the American and the Mexican Mix.

After picking out the Mexican Mix, I then dashed over to the candy aisle (of course). I picked out some Skittles for Sonic too, because I knew he would whine about it later. I walked over to the cashier, and paid for my items.

"That'll be $7.56, including tax" A female cahier with brown hair said.

"Umm…how much is a ring worth on this planet?" I asked, uncertain.

"About $50" she replied.

"Got change for a fifty?" I asked.

"Um… sure…" she said sweat dropping like an anime.

I handed her a ring, and she gave me back $42.44.

"Keep the change." I told her, because I couldn't run with jingling change in my pocket.

"Thank you for shopping at Food City!" she yelled after me.

~X~

As I was walking home, I was pulled into and alley with a hand over my mouth. And it tasted like crap.

* * *

**So, I got a review on this chapter from a "Guest" and so I'm going to reply to him/her now.**

**WHAT I PUT ON MY PROFILE IS _MY_ _OPINION!_ LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU ARE NOT THE "AWESOME POLICE" AND YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BE CALLING ME A TROLL! **

**If anything, you're the troll. By the way, I don't take anybody seriously when they can't even spell "your" right. One of these days karma is going to come back and bite you in the ass, and you wouldn't like that_ would you? _**

** DON'T REVIEW ON THIS STORY EVER AGAIN. **


	2. The Alley

The first thing that came out of my mouth was "Do you _know_ who you're messing with?"  
Wrong move.  
I was instantly thrown to the ground with a slap. Talk about animal abuse. I brushed myself off and stood up. "Who the _fuck_ are you anyway?" I screamed at him. He came out of the shadows. I didn't recognize him at _all_.  
"You can call me your worst nightmare." He replied darkly.  
"Okay _Worst Nightmare_ why am I here?" I smirked. I sensed his hand coming towards me. On reflex, I caught his hand and twisted it. _Man_, that guy needed a manicure. I then kicked him where it hurts and he writhed on the ground with pain. Ouch, looks like _he's_ not having babies anytime soon. As soon as their leader was on the ground, his other goons came out to play.  
There were like _25 _of them. I sighed. Looks like a job for my Piko Piko. One was coming towards me, so I instantly smashed him in the head. Hard. He looks like he was unconscious. Erm…it looks like he's dead. I'll _definitely_ have to ask God for forgiveness on that one. No time for that right now, another baboon came running in my direction. I scooted out of the way so that he hit the wall.  
"Epic failure." I mouthed at him. Or it. Five came at me, trying to use the silent approach. Well, my hedgie senses are just too smart for them! "PIKO SMASH!" I screamed, and spun around on my heels, with my hammer out in front of me. It knocked out about four of them. The other one was stupid and took my hammer. _Idiot._ He didn't know how heavy it was, so he dislocated his arm. Well, he brought it on himself. I summoned another Piko. The guy tried to run away, but he was as slow as a snail. I caught him by his hood (Why do gang members always have hoods?) and threw him back into the wall.

_Another one bites the dust. And another one does, and another one does. Another one bites the dust. _

Finally, they were all knocked out. I kicked the leader one more time in the side, before leaving. Heh. Idiots.

I ran all the way back to Sonic's house. And knocked on the door.  
It was unlocked. Weird. I walked in and heard a moan from upstairs. I walked into his room and...

I got there and the sight grossed me out. Sonic moaned again and threw up into a bucket by his bedside. (A/N: Haha! gotcha, ya dirty minded creeps)  
"Sonic, what did you do?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.  
"I-I tried to make a ch-chilidog, but I made it wrong and it made m-me puke" he answered best he could.

I sighed and shook my head. When will he ever learn? I went into his bathroom and got out the Pepto Bismol. I got a glass of water from the tap and shoved the pill down his mouth. I then, thrusted the water to his lips and tilted it, so it went down his throat.

"Better?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But was it really necessary to shove it down my throat?" he asked.  
"Yup, it was the only way." I said defiantly.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Do you still want chili dogs after that?" I questioned.  
"Yes, please" He said, his eyes twinkling. I laughed and continued on the make his favourite food.


	3. Eggman attack, and Fiona the Biscuit

**I still need help with the plot, guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! (A whole ONE PERSON! -cough-) Oh well, Thanks to that Amelia The Hedgehog who actually cares!**

**Lets give her a round of applause.**

**-silence-**

**I SAID ROUND OF APPLAUSE! -holds gun up-**

**-applause-**

**Thank you, thank you! **

**Remember to R&R!**

* * *

The Totally Creative Title

*Chapter 3*

Amy's POV

I made 12 chilidogs and Sonic devoured them like he was a vacuum cleaner.

"Had enough yet?" I asked him sarcastically.  
"Nope!" Okay... I wasn't expecting that.

~X~

112 chilidogs later, Sonic threw up. Again. "Ugh! Sonic, when will stop throwing up all over the place?" I exclaimed.

"This wasn't because of that, this was because I ate too much" he said wearily. And then, since we can never live a normal live, the roof had to be blown off. You can pretty much guess who it is, can't you? Well, for the dumbasses that can't, it's Eggman. (A/N: Just kidding on the dumbasses part!)

* * *

Sonic's POV

"Eggman!" I growled, "How come you can't ever leave us the hell alone?"

"Ho ho ho! That wouldn't be very fun now would it?" He exclaimed. Eggman has the most really high pitched, annoying, gay voice you will _ever_ hear. (A/N: No offense to gay people, one of my BFFs is actually gay)

"You sound like Santa on crack!" Amy shot back.

"Now that wasn't nice, Pinky, and I suggest you shut up before I make you go through hell and back!" He was pissed now.

"Hmm… I would, but then again I don't take orders from anybody." She said and shrugged.

"Grr! I'll show YOU!" He screamed angrily, and pressed a button.

Just then a giant robot came out and reached for Amy. I know, a lot of you are sitting there screaming 'HELP HER YOU BLUE BAFOON!' Just watch.

* * *

Amy's POV

A list of events that occurred after the robot came at me:

Cause: Robot reaches for me

Effect: I kick robot into high heaven

Cause: Robot climbs back

Effect: I smack it with my hammer

Cause: Eggman get frustrated and fires missiles at me

Effect: I jump up into his Egg Carrier and punch him in the face

Cause: Eggman retreats

Effect: I fist pump in the air

Cause: Sonic sit back and relaxes while I do all the work

Effect: I give him a slap too.

* * *

Sonic's POV

Told ya. _Damn_, that girl hits hard. Do you know how much a new roof costs?

* * *

Amy's POV

Yeah, I'll probably need to head home now. Fiona might be trashing the guest room with her little 'playdate' with Scourge. Gross. Remind me to burn that bed when she's outta there.

"Hey." I called to Sonic.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I have to leave."

"'Kay, see you tomorrow." He said lazily, looking up at the roof. Probably wondering how he's gonna pay for this.

"Yeah. I'll text you." I responded and opened the door.

I hopped on my motorcycle and drove 324 mph, all the way home.

I got there slammed open the door, and yelled "FIOOONA!" at the top of my lungs.

I stomped over to her bedroom, and yanked the door open. On reflex I covered my eyes. "Scourge get out." I simply said.

"Oh come on, babe. I was just having some fun." He said.

"Get. Out. Now." I said. I wasn't kidding.

He mumbled something about uptight biscuits (A/N: B****) and shot out the door.

"Fiona…" I growled.

"U-um…yes?" She stuttered.

"Put some fucking clothes on."

"Yes ma'am" she said, still creeped out. I shut the door and sighed. Stupid asshole.

"Shadow?" I called. I heard a faint 'yes' from his room.

"Are you decent?" I said at the door.

I heard a chuckle from the other side. I'll take that as a yes.

I opened the door and flopped down on the bed.

"Shadow?" I asked lazily. He rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going.

"Amy?" He mimicked.

"Are you bored?" I rolled over onto my stomach.

"No." He said and rolled off the bed.

"…Why'd you roll off the bed? Now I'm lonely!" I fake pouted and started to cry.

"You're so mean to me!" I sniffed.

"BOO!" Shadow said and jumped up in the air.

"Ahh." I sarcastically screamed.

And then (of course) Fiona had to ruin the moment. "I know you guys are having fun in there but I'm hungry" she complained.

Shadow just about lost it. "THEN ORDER SOME FUCKING TAKEOUT, BISCUIT!" He yelled at her.

Her face went from bratty to freaked out in about 0.12 seconds. "Heh heh heh…all right then…" She said and left.

"Stupid biscuit." I mumbled.


	4. Three strikes and yer out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega or anything of that sort. If I did, I'd make Knuckles wear a tutu, and I'd make Sonic be paired with Amy**

* * *

The Totally Creative Title

*Chapter 4*

Amy's POV

_Friday_

Today is the day that I get that stupid asshole outta here. Thank GOD! All she does is mooch, mooch, mooch. All day, all night. It's _so_ annoying! _Sally's_ better than her. Well, actually I never really had a problem with Sally anyway…but you know.

2:57. Ugh! It's _way too early for me to be to be thinking right now._ I thought to myself. I tried to fall back asleep but I just couldn't. Somewhere around 3:30 a.m. I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_'Huh?' I said and looked around. What is this place? It looked like… a giant hill. Why was I here?_

'_Boo!' I heard from my left._

'_Wha—who's there?' I screamed into the air, only to be unheard._

'_Boo!' I heard from over me. _

'_Okay, seriously, show yourself' I said forcefully._

'_Okay, fine' A reddish-brown female hedgehog appeared next to me._

'_Jaymee?' I asked._

'_That's my name, don't wear it out' she replied. _

_Jaymee was a special type of hedgehog. She was actually born by humans, but something went wrong with chaos and she turned Mobian. She gets teased a lot, because most of us Mobians are peach colored, and she's the one of the only brown one. (A/N: OR, you could just come right out and say that she's black)_

'_So what'd you call me here for anyway?' I asked her._

'_You missed school yesterday, so I came into your dream for your training' she was looking at her nails._

_ I went to a training school for the genetically advanced. They taught us chaos control and stuff. It was actually pretty fun. _

'_They taught us long distance chaos control.' She looked at me. _

'_They already did' I said and looked up at the sky._

'_Hmm…Well then I guess my work here is done. EXTRA CREDIT!' She clapped her hands and I woke up._

* * *

Later (DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN)

I had just got back from another day of chaos school. I opened the door and almost screamed. Fiona was making out with Sonic.

Okay, now I was just flat out fucking pissed.

"FIOOOOONA!" I growled.

She finally took her suction cups for lips off of Sonic, and he rushed to my bathroom. Probably to go barf.

"U-uh…yes?" Oh no, the innocent act was not gonna work here.

"Why were you kissing Sonic?" I was being so calm it was scary.

"W-well…he came on me first and—"she started

"No, I want the truth. "I cut her off. Sonic would never do that to me.

"That _is_ the truth!" she lied again. Stupid kid.

"You are dating Scourge. Not Sonic. Sonic is mine. Not yours. Got that?" I said through gritted teeth. I was ready to bare my fangs at this girl.

"But me and Scourge broke up!" she said defiantly. Serves her right.

"That doesn't give you any excuse to make out with _my_ boyfriend, in _my_ house!" I shot back.

"This is my house too!" She yelled at me.

"Uh-uh not anymore." I said. This girl is my new pet peeve.

"What?" She said.

"Get out. GET A JOB, GET A BOYFRIEND, HELL, YOU CAN EVEN GET A CAR! BUT MOST OF ALL, GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" I screamed at her, only seeing red.

"Well can I at least get my stuff, I –" She started.

"WHAT PART OFF GET OUT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled at her.

"But—"

"Here, let me spell it out for ya, G-E-T-SPACE!-O-U-T! GET OUT!" I am really ticked off.

"I—"

"No. I'm not fucking with you."

"Amy—"

"Will I _literally_ have to put my foot in your ass to _literally_ kick you out? Because I won't hesitate to do so."

She finally scurried out of there, and I stuck my head out the door saying, "Good riddance" before slamming it closed.

Now to Sonic. I ran to the bathroom, where he was still barfing. "Here," I said and flushed the toilet put down the seat, and sat him on it.

"I'm sorry Amy." He said, and his ears flopped down.

This was just too cute. "Aww…it's alright. I got that stupid biscuit out of here for you." I said sweetly, rubbing his back. "Now," I got serious. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, I came here because I wanted to see if you wanted to go see the Avengers movie later, when it came out. And then suddenly, someone came out and pounced on me like a deranged animal, and was crying about their boyfriend. Then she said 'You're kinda cute' and started making out with me. I'm sorry." He was almost crying, because he thought I was mad at him.

Pfft. Why would I be mad at_ him_? "It's okay." I said and hugged him. He reeked.

"Ugh! You need to take a shower!"

He pretended to look offended "Must you be so _rude_ Miss Rose?" he said.

"Come on, puppy, you need a bath. "I said acting like a dog trainer.

"Arf." He said, sarcastically.

"Seriously." I said and bent down and got in his face, "You need to bathe." I whispered.

I don't know if it was my charm, or if he didn't want to feel the wrath of my hammer, but he stepped into the shower and yelled "Privacy Please!"

"Have a nice shower~" I said to him in a sing song voice.

"Will do." I heard from the bathroom. I chuckled.

"Oh, Shadow~" I screamed to upstairs.

"What do you want?" I heard.

I ran upstairs and ran to the door.

"Knock, knock, knock, okay, let me in." I said and opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Guess who's gone~" Man, this just made my day.

"Fiona's gone?" He cheered with glee.

"Yeah, I walked in on her making out with Sonic, so I basically told her, and I quote 'Get out. GET A JOB, GET A BOYFRIEND, HELL, YOU CAN EVEN GET A CAR! BUT MOST OF ALL, GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!'"

He laughed. "That's my girl."

* * *

**Alright, thanks to Amelia The Hedgehog, who helped me with this.**

**I wasn't really sure how to get Fiona out, so this just made the story 150% more interesting!**

**So thank you!**

**Jaymee: Why do _ I_ have to be the one to get teased?**

**Me: I get teased too, Jaymee.**

**Jaymee: No you don't!**

**Me: Well, you gotta stand up for yourself.**

**Jaymee: I'm unloved. -pout-**

**Me: Shut up and go eat a cookie.**

**Jaymee: -Cries and eats her cookie-**

**Fiona: R&R!**

**Amy: _What _are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get the fuck outta here!**

**Fiona: -Runs away screaming-**


	5. O is for on the dark side!

The Totally Creative Title

*Chapter 5*

Amy's POV

I was sitting around lazily watching the news when… "BREAKING NEWS! Fiona Fox convicted of murder! She seems to be working with the notorious Dr. Eggman and…" I pretty much tuned the rest out. Stupid biscuit. Who does she think she is?

I got on the phone and called Tails.

"_AMY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE BOARDING A MURDERER_!" I heard from the other line.

"I'm not living with a murderer."

"_But—_"

"Let me finish. I kicked her out and apparently she got pissed, and she joined forces against me and Sonic."

"_Oh…_"

"So I need you to track Eggman's base for me."

"_I already did. It's at about -123 east and 56 west_"

"Yeah, thanks" I said and hung up.

* * *

I went to Sonic's to get his lazy ass up so that he could help me. I took my Yamaha motor cycle and drove to his house. I knocked a few times but when he didn't answer I just opened the door. As always it wasn't locked. I went to his bedroom only to find him sleeping. And it's already 3 pm.

"SONIC, get your lazy butt up and come." I yelled in the doorway.

"Just two more minutes." He mumbled.

"No. You're getting up now, or I'll smack you with my Piko Piko hammer to get you out of your bed."

"Oh man! Can't a guy just sleep a little?" Finally he got up.

"Come on. We'll go to Eggman and kick his butt. Don't' forget Fiona!"

"Why do you need me then?" He asked. You could tell that he was still half asleep.

"If we win, I make you more chilidogs."

"Then why are we waiting? Let's go to Eggman's." And with that he took me bridal style and we raced off to Eggman's base. We simply went through the door and were in the hallway when thousands of robots came to us. Sonic and I stood back to back and fought the robots. Three minutes later we destroyed every robot. We went to the main hall. Once we were inside the door locked.

"Ho ho ho! If that isn't that stupid blue hedgehog, and Pinky." Eggman said while laughing again.

"Cut the chatter! Where's Fiona?" I asked boldly.

"Oh, I'm right here…" she turned the corner, of course, wearing some slutty outfit that Eggman probably bought her. What a perv.

"And what role are you playing? The stripper? The Prostitute?" I said, referring to her outfit.

She was wearing tight booty shorts, with some type of bra on top. Like I said, total slut. Gross. Really.

"No, I'm the assassin." She said like she was the boss.

I whispered to Sonic, "More like the assassin of young men's virginity."

He snickered.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" same old nosy Eggman.

"None ya!" Sonic started.

"None ya what?" Eggman said, confused.

"None ya damn business!" Sonic finished.

We really had a laugh there.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, FIONA GET 'EM!" he yelled.

She pulled out a flamethrower and attempted to shoot at us. Listen closely, _attempted._

I summoned my Piko Piko, even though this could easily be a fist fight. I rocked back on my heels and spun around in circles with my hammer in front of me, knocking the gun out of Fiona's hand.

Sonic spin dashed into Eggman's secret weapon, so he couldn't bring it out.

I demolished my hammer, and then proceeded to kick Fiona in the face. She stepped back into a lever, holding her face. Which then made a door open up on the floor, which then granted my biggest wish. For Fiona to die in a hole. I don't think she's dead though.

Sonic spin dashed Eggman's ass (A/N: No, not literally), and Eggman retreated. Again. What a coward.

* * *

**Aaand, finish!  
**

**Amelia The Hedgehog helped me write this. Her writing is right in the middle there.  
**

**Hey Amelia The Hedgehog, can I just call you ATH or Amelia? Because that's much easier.  
**

**This chap is short, because I was being a spaz and opened the door at the figure skating rink crazy. Then a random pole came out of no where and hit me in the head :'(**

**Plus my friend (Aisfor awesome on Deviantart) keeps hitting me in the head with her locker.  
**

**Its really sad.  
**

**Fiona: Why did _I_ have to fall in the hole?  
**

**Me: You better thank your lucky stars that I didn't make you die.  
**

**Amy: R&R if you're happy Fiona fell in!  
**


	6. Jo's Back not part of the story

**OMD!(D for Duh) This is a weird thing that I decided to do because I'm a weirdo! So I hope you enjoy, and free virtual tacos to anyone who reviews! (See how I didn't use cookies this time?)**

* * *

Tails' POV

So I was walking down the street and found a dollar. I looked up and saw a hedgehog girl with frizzy African-type hair looking me in the eyes grinning.

"Uh…hi?" I said (more like asked) to her.

I heard a scream so loud only animals could hear it.

"OMD! IT'S TAILS!" she squealed.

I was then captured into a hug attack. It wasn't that hard, but it still was forceful.

She let go of me hugged me again, and then ran off. Wait, I knew this girl. Oh no. Jo's back.

Jo's POV

Now, I need to go find Shadow to go hug attack him. But first, I need to go yell at Amy for taking my umbrella five years ago and never getting it back. Hmm… but then again, I could go glomp Silver and tell him that I'm back. No, I could go find Sonic and ask if he finally asked out Amy. I think I should go tell Amy that I have a boyfriend though. Nah, I'll go to Shadow first.

Shadow's POV, ten seconds later.

"SHAAAADOW~!" I heard from my left. Finally! Jo's back! Wait, that's a bad thing. Or is it? Is it a good or a bad thing when your crazy immortal cousin comes to hug attack you? I'll say bad thing.

No time to think, time to run.

"SHADOOOW~!" I heard again, but this time it sounded like it came from…

"Oof!" I gasped as I was blown into a massive hug. "Ugh! Jo, how come you have to be so forceful?"

"Because I looooove you!" she said. Ugh, she sounded like Samm.

She apparently chose that time to read my mind and said, "Oh yeah, she's here to!"

I groaned. "Alright, get offa me! Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yup! And he's here too!"

Another groan. You can probably tell by now that I don't like her friends.

"_Please_ don't tell me Samm brought Kevin!" I said hoping for the best.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Samm brought Kevin."

"Go bother someone else!"

"That was number _two_ on my agenda!" She is _way_ too hyper today.

I felt less weight on my back, and looked behind me. Yup, she's off of me. Time to jet! She was reading my mind, and just as I was about to take off, she grabbed my arm. She looked pretty angry to me.

Good time to be freaked.

She pondered for a moment, but then let me go. She walked away after that. Weird girl.

Jo's POV

(Her mind has too many weird things going through it right now, so I can't do her POV. But just so you know, there's a tap dancing potato that's eating a…wait what is THAT?)

Silver's POV

I knew Jo was gonna come back sooner or later, so I wasn't surprised when I was tackled to the ground.

"SIL-FUUUUR~!" She squealed. She was one of my BFF's.

"Hey, girlfriend" I said in a Valley girl voice.

I felt her get off of me, and stood up.

"So, like, what's the buzz?" She said in _her_ Valley girl voice, which by the way, was _so_ better than mine.

"Well, I'm dating Shadow and stuff." I said, still in a Valley girl voice. (A/N: Yeah, I support Shadilver! You got a problem with that?)

"I totes, like, _knew_ that was going to happen!" she said excitedly.

"Like, of _course_ you did! You can see the future!" I said, doing what I at least _thought_ was an awesome face.

"No, I actually can't." she said seriously.

"Oh."

Jo's POV

Ah, it's so fun to have gay friends. Silver's, like, the best though. But only because he's got cool hair. Nah, Just Kidding, his hair is shaped like weed plant. Did I _say that out loud?_ Oh, I did? Sorry, Silver.

Silver's POV

So offensive!

Pie's POV

Imma kill Jo, and then I'm gonna eat some pie.

Jo's POV

OMD! I just got a text from my boyfriend!

Hmm...

_I'm breaking up with you, sorry!_

Breaking up with me?

Oh. Well,okay!

I already know that someone else likes me anyway.

Oh, and for those of you who think that I don't have a love life 'cause I'm too crazy, I'm actually kinda normal...ish.

Face's POV

OMG! I LIKE PIE AND PIE LIKES ME AND WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! AND I'M JUST TYPING RANDOM -BLEEP- BECAUSE IMMA LOSER AND HAVE NO LIFE! NA- NA- NA- NA!

Aaand 2 hours later!

Normal POV

-At the park with everyone there-

"RANDOM SONG TIME!" Silver screamed!

_WALKIN' DOWN THE ROAD, WALKIN' DOWN THE ROAD._

_WALKIN', WALKIN', WALKIN'_

_DOWN THE ROAD!_

_YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT'S THERE, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT'S THERE._

_YOU NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, KNOW WHAT'S THERE!_

_A COW AND A MOOSE,_

_A **CHICKEN **AND A GOOSE,_

_YOU NEVER, NEVER, NEVER KNOW WHAT'S THERE!_

_WALKIN' DOWN THE ROAD, WALKIN' DOWN THE ROAD._

_WALKIN', WALKIN', WALKIN'_

_DOWN THE ROAD!_

Rouge sniffed "That was such a beautiful song!"

"Guess what?" Jo asked.

"WHAT?"Everyone asked back.

"I LIKE BUUUUURRRITOOOOS!"

"Me too!" said Amy like a face.

"I CALL BEING THE VICE-BOSS!" Screamed Espio in his sleep.

"WELL THEN I CAN BE THE EXECUTIVE BOSS!" screamed Sonic back to him.

"W-wha-huh? Wha?" Said Espio waking up and snapping back to his senses.

Jo went to go whisper something in his ear.

"What? No, I'm not gonna do that!" he screamed for mercy.

Jo whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen.

"Fine."

He pulled out a unicycle and a circus afro and started singing...

"DAH DAH DADADADA DAH DAH, CIRCUS! DAH DAH DADADADA DAH DAH, AFRO! CIRCUS AFRO, CIRCUS AFRO, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, AFRO!"

"Awkward..." said someone within the crowd.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Jo laughing her head off.

"Why is there a disclaimer on the Allstate Auto Insurance commercials that says "Not available in all states"?" Asked Charmy randomly.

Since Jo is the author she knows everything.

So she said...

"If pro and con are opposites, wouldn't the opposite of progress be congress?" she said starting a lecture "Well, it would be because congress has big emotional issues and progress is..."

Yup. I'm tuning myself out. I'm so smart!

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE GUMMY BEAR ABUSER!" she screamed pointing at MG.

"What?" said MG.

"Oh shnaap!" said Amy in an NB voice.

"Ha. ha ha. ha ha ha ha." said MR.

"You have a lot of nerve, you AXE sprayer!" yelled Jo.

"SILENCE IN THE BAND ROOM!" Someone screamed.

"Hey Someone, go die in a hole with Cam and Wesley!" yelled CR

"I'mma lumberjack I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day!" MR said.

"No you're not, and no you don't. Now, get outta here all of you!" screamed Cream at them.

MR, NB, MG, CR, CT, BS (haha his intials are B.S. as in Bull****), and KA scattered and went away...for now...maybe.

"You too, Someone!"

He came back to life and climbed out of the hole, leaving Cam and Wesley dead and all alone.

"OMD! IT'S A FACE!" screamed Cheese like the Legislative Boss he is.

"My name is not face, it's Samm."

"Go hug attack Kevin." demanded Jo.

"Okay!" She left with all the other scattered peeps and pounced on Kevin.

"Augh!" he said.

"Nico's bothering me..." complained Samm.

"Okay!" Kevin started playing Ping Pong on Nico's face.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" said Nico on each hit.

"Clarinet Javelin!" Jo said, and threw her clarinet at MR.

"Nooooooo!" MR said falling down.

"OMG! The umbrella hog fell!"

"It was MY umbrella for the Last. Time!" he yelled back.

"You're the one that made my hair frizzy!" Jo countered.

"No..."

"Get outta here!"

He scattered.

"!" screamed a weirdo.

"GET OUT OF MY STORY!" screamed Jo to him...or her.

"Oh my goodness..." said Chris "They are destroying my city!"

Jo heard that and said "It's a free- freaking- country! So I suggest you shut the fruck up, before I kick your political behind to 2025!"

Chris decided to run.

Stupid boy.

"Get the fruck back here!" Jo screamed chasing him.

She caught up with him in about 0.8 seconds, even though he had a 2 second head start.

She grabbed him by his collar and said, "You are one heavy boy, lay off the McDonald's." She dropped him after saying those painful words.

"WHOO! GO JO!" everyone in the Sonic crew said.

"WHOOOOO!" cheered...augh. Never mind.

* * *

**So, this isn't actually part of the story, I just got too lazy.**

**Yeah...**

**I'm really bored.**

**I didn't update because**

**a) School (MSP testing, ugh!)**

**b) I crashed into a pole (again) and got a giant scratch on my cheek.**

**c) I was (and still) sick**

**d) I was grounded for pretending to flip my mom off (long story)**

**So yeah. Lame excuses.**

**Thanks to Jayjay0219 for reviewing.**

**Ha ha.**

**Jay Jay is actually my nickname. So yeah...QUIT STEALIN' MAH NAMES! Just Kidding! Just Kidding! Don't take that personally!**


	7. The breakup

**GASP! I am sooo sorry guys!**

**I wasn't allowed on the computer and I totally forgot!**

**Please forgive me~! **

**So umm... here's a lazy update...**

* * *

"You say what now?" I said bluntly.

"You heard me, I am breaking up with you." Sonic shot right back.

Everything was going just fine and dandy. And then the weird things started happening.

～*Flashback*～

Sonic and Amy were on a date at the park smooching, flirting, all that gross stuff those horny teenaged kids do.

Then, out of the blue Amy asked, "Sonic do you love me?"

Sonic wasn't accustomed to all this love hoopla, mind you.

So, he said, "Uhm...well we've only been going out for god knows how long and- well, I can't come up with an answer quite yet..."

"Well, I _loooove_ you!" Amy said. What she didn't know was that Sonic was having an off day, and was feeling a little out of character.

She did notice Sonic was acting a little strange lately, though.

"Heh heh. Really now...?" He just wasn't feeling that spark with her anymore. He felt as though Amy took _too_ much control of situations sometimes.

"Yes, and we will be together FOREVER! We're gonna get married, wait three years, and then have three little hedgehog babies! _Oh_, aren't we just _perfect_ together?" Amy sighed happily.

"Heh. Don't you think it's just a _little_ creepy that you have our whole future planned out?" he asked indifferently.

"Well whaddya mean by that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Look, I'm just implying that we should sit back, see where life takes us, then, when the time comes, we can have three little hedgehog babies." he suggested.

"Well, I have to have my future planned out!" she said, a little bit of her southern accent becoming evident. "Aside from that little house I share with Shadow, I have nothing!" she cried.

"Don't you have a fallback?" Sonic asked. "Like, friends, family, people like that?"

"Well, other than the Sonic Team, I don't really have any friends." Amy admitted.

"Family?" Sonic suggested.

"Orphan." Amy stated.

"Other people...?"

"Zip. Zilch. Nope. Nada."

_"She has more problems than I thought..."_ he thought.

"Yeah, my life is kinda messed up right now." Amy said facing the ground.

"Well, if you don't let anyone help you, your life's not gonna get any better!" he said raising his voice a little.

"I've tried, and I've tried, but no one seems to be able to help me!" she yelled. Her southern accent has now made itself known to the world, something that only happens on rare occasions when Amy's upset.

"If you even thought of telling me this, _maybe_ you could of been helped!" he yelled back.

"If I had told you, you would've gone beserk, and somehow, the whole world will be mobbing me with questions like, _'How was it growing up?'_ or _'What happened to your parents?'_ Questions _I _don't even know the answer to!"

"So you're saying you don't trust me to keep a secret, then?"

"ABSOLOUTELY NOT!"

"THEN, WHAT _ARE_ YOU SAYING?"

"I'M SAYING BUTT OUT OF MY CHILDHOOD, IT BRINGS BACK PAINFUL MEMORIES!"

"FINE! IF YOU WANT ME TO BUTT OUT, MAYBE I SHOULD _'BUTT OUT '_ OF THIS RELATIONSHIP!"

～*End Flashback*～

"Wha- why?" I asked.

"You're just- _ughh_!" he complained.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked "Or is 'ughh' how you describe this realationship? All the time, emotions, and not to mention the hardships I had to go through just to get within 5 FEET of you, imagine the hell I had to go through, just to get you to go on ONE DATE with you!" I screamed at him. "And this is what I get? My boyfriend screaming at me just because I told him a small bit of the shit I went through as a child? REALLY?"

"Got any other _secrets_ you want to tell me?" he asked raising a brow at me.

"I was raped. _Twice_." I said. After that, I got up and walked away. Away from that bench. Away from that park. _Away from him_.

* * *

**Aww, poor Amy :'( **

**Yeah. so I couldn't update because; **

**a) Our school had a end-of-year band concert**

**b) GRADES! Ugh, mine were so crappy this tri.**

**c) We went to go see the Olympic trial in Eugene! We saw my play cousins and yeah.**

**d) My play cousins thought it would be a good idea to body slam us, and I was injured for a week.**

**So yeah, I was busy busy busy! -My lame excuses-**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**


End file.
